


Until the End

by L_the_Victim



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abandonment, Abusive Relationships, Cheating, Developing Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mild Language, Past Rape/Non-con, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_the_Victim/pseuds/L_the_Victim
Summary: Light is a hard-working man. One day, while returning from work, he finds a man suffering in an alleyway and decides to take him in. But this man hides his own secrets and is followed by more. It’s quite possible that Light will lose his life trying to protect this mysterious man... but it might just be worth it.





	1. One

5:30.

Time to leave. Light stepped out of the building and walked out onto the sidewalk, carrying his suitcase with his laptop and folders in it as he walked out to the parking lot down the street where his car was parked. He peeked to the side to look over to his surroundings. Mostly normal things: bird above his head, kids playing at the playground, person suffering in the alleyway, cars going b-

Person suffering in the alleyway?

Light rushed back to the scene, seeing a man in an alleyway, clearly having difficulty doing so much as surviving as he tried to breathe, laying on the cold ground, naked and laying in his own blood. Light got onto his knees and pet the man’s hair. “Hey. What happened?”

There was no response. But if one thing was true, whatever had happened to the unconscious (possibly even dead) person in front of Light was clearly horrible and terrifying. He sighed, picking up the naked man and carrying him the short distance to his car, sitting him in the passenger seat.

He knew the blood on the man’s side and on his ass would definitely stain the seats, but it was nothing a little bleach or carpet cleaner wouldn’t fix, right? He drove home, looking over at the man at every red light or so and wondering what the hell had happened to him.

He sighed. “I don’t know who you are,” he said to the man who couldn’t hear him, “but I’m here to help.”

~*~ 

He woke in the shower. He knew that wasn’t where he came from, so why was he there? He could smell lavender, and there were curtains; was he in a house? In a person’s bathroom, laying in warm water. He looked to his right with a startled yelp.

“Hey,” the person said. “I’m just here to help.” He ran his fingers through his soaked hair. It wasn’t until after a few minutes that he realized he was getting his hair washed. It smelled like that same lavender...

He was brought out of his scented daze when the man behind him poured warm water from his hair line downward, bringing the shampoo out of his hair and bringing him back into reality for the time being.

“So, I found you in an alleyway,” the man said, his voice deep and quiet as he kept refilling the cup every time he emptied it to rinse the man’s hair. “You were naked and laying in a puddle of blood. What happened?”

He stayed quiet. He didn’t want to talk to this strange man, much less, give him the answers to questions that he didn’t want answered. This was a private matter, even if the man had found him at the scene and saved him from an untimely death.

“Okay, not gonna talk.” He continued to rinse his hair and brush it gently. “Can we start with names? Or do you just want me to talk?”

He decided not to give the man a verbal response, instead lifting a thin, pale hand and pointing a finger at him. He was hoping that his pallor and skinniness would intimidate this strange man into shutting his mouth, but this did not seem to work, as the man who was washing him continued to do so as he spoke.

“I live alone,” he started, his voice still deep and whisper-like as he spoke, as if to keep the story serious despite it was a rather pitiful and laughable statement. “My younger sister’s married- she moved in with him, my mother died two years ago, and my father’s in a nursing home. I have the house; it’s just me and work here. I have good pay, but that doesn’t add to the fact that I need good company from time to time.”

He was quiet. He didn’t know what to say, and even if he did, he wouldn’t have known how to say it. He, himself, had no one to love, and had only known two to three people in his entire life, and only one of them raised him, so what was he to say? It wasn’t even like (besides the yelp he had let out earlier, of course) this man even knew what he sounded like, so it didn’t matter at all if he spoke or not. The less familiar this man was for him, the harder it was for the man to track him down and get him sent somewhere like others had tried to do. Didn’t they realize they were harming and not helping? Most likely not, but he didn’t see it that way. It’s not like they knew, anyway.

He sighed, feeling the man put a cold, rough sponge to his body. There were bubbles wherever the sponge went; it was obvious that he was getting his body washed in addition to his hair. Why was this man so intent on getting him clean, anyway? To get him to talk? He didn’t know and didn’t want those very questions answered. But he did want to know who this man was. He turned his head to him, giving him a look that was part curiosity and part glare. He pointed to the man, making an imaginary line in spot that was just under his heart and pretending to write on that spot.

It took the man a minute or two to understand after multiple instances to the repeated gesture. “Oh, my name? Light Yagami. What’s yours?”

He was quiet. He didn’t even remember, but he didn’t want this man to know anyway. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say? He didn’t remember his given name; only his surname, which had very little importance at that given moment. What was his response supposed to be? He looked over at Light, who wasn’t looking and didn’t realize he was being stared at. He had to give a response, that much he knew. But he did have a little idea.

“My name... is L.”


	2. Two

“L? That’s a rather strange name, but that’s okay. There always at least one person in the world whose name isn’t exactly considered normal. Mine is more of a word and less of a name, but you could call me Raito.”

And on and on this man went, talking about things that either triggered L or made him want to fall asleep and remove himself from the conversation altogether. After just a few more minutes of this, L growled, teeming to the man.

“Shut the hell up!! Be quiet for a damn minute!!” He huffed, turning away from him and not speaking for the next few minutes. “You said your name was Light?”

“Light Yagami. And you say yours is L?”

He hesitated before nodding. “Y- yes. L.”

“L what?”

He was also hesitant to reveal this information, despite it being truth. “Lawliet. L Lawliet.”

“Cute,” he said with a chuckle. “So, you look sort of skinny, to say the least.”

“I don’t eat much, but when I do, it’s sugar.”

“Sugar? You mean like candy and cake?”

“Yes. But I also put a lot of sugar cubes in my tea.”

“Hmm.” Light smiled, still washing L’s back. “So, where’s home? I’ll take you.”

“No home, really. I was evicted for not being able to pay rent, so I was living with a friend... before he betrayed me.”

“Betrayed you?”

L sighed. “Took everything I had. That’s why you found me in that alleyway the way I was.”

“That doesn’t explain the blood-“

“I thought that life wasn’t worth living if I was naked and starving in an alleyway. So I found something sharp and tried to bleed out; kill myself. Didn’t work, I suppose.”

Light grabbed L’s hand as he kept washing his body. “You can stay with me. I’ll get you clothes and I’ll feed you.”

L smiled gently. “What do I owe you?”

“You don’t owe me anything-“

“I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier, Mr. Yagami. There. I paid in an apology.”

He smiled. “Light is fine, L.”

~*~

“This is what I have for you to wear in the meantime.” Light said, smiling at L, who seemed to mystified with his reflection in the mirror. He was simply wearing a pair of jeans and a plain white long-sleeved shirt, but he seemed to like it more than Light had imagined.

“I like it,” he said.

“I’ll have to see what to do about shoes, though-“

“I’m fine. I never had shoes before; I can go without now.” He sighed. “You wouldn’t mind me going around your kitchen?”

“Not at all. After all, what’s mine is yours.”

L walked off, somewhat slumped over and his feet somewhat twisted. Light was going to question him, but he felt it rude to ask a man why he was different, which just wasn’t right or ethical in any given way. He raised an eyebrow as L got himself a large bowl of ice cream and stepped into the guest room that Light had given him to sleep in, closing the door behind him and disappearing entirely without putting anything away. Light cleaned up after him with a sigh, stepping into his room.

He was sitting on the bed, which was normal, but it was the way he was sitting that was strange. He was crouched down in a way, his toes gripping the edge of the bed while the rest of him was raised up from the mattress. In Light’s own honest opinion, he looked like a frog... albeit quite humanoid and eating chocolate chip ice cream.

“Is there anything else you need?” Light asked quietly, trying not to make the situation any more awkward than it actually was.

L shrugged. “You can hang out in here if you want.” He swallowed another spoonful of ice cream, patting the spot on the bed next for him for Light to sit down on, which he did.

The two were quiet for several minutes, only exchanging awkward glances. They were so quiet that the only noise in the room was just their eyelids opening and closing from blinking. When he was finally out of ice cream, L spoke up.

“I’d like to thank you, Light.”

Light looked over at the man, who was looking down at the ground and not at him, like you would’ve expected. “Hmm?”

“You were there for me when no one else was. You took me in when no one else would even consider it. You rescued me, cleaned me, fed me, clothed me. I suppose... I owe you a great deal, Light Yagami. From now on, I swear I will help you when I can, and I will protect you from any force that dares to attack you.”

Light took in a small breath, trying to process all of this information. “So... like a... guardian angel?”

“Devil.” He smirked. “Guardian devil.”

Light shuddered a bit. Would anyone ever admit to being anything like hell-spawn? He sure knew he wouldn’t, so why would L? It was just something that was so strange that he couldn’t comprehend it, so he just gave L a light nod and touched his forehead to his scrunched up knees.

“Also, that friend who betrayed me... he just might come back if he manages to find me.”

Light shuddered again. “W- what’s his name?”

L stuck the tip of his thumb into his mouth, looking up at the ceiling with a blank expression and apparently attempting to recall the memory. “Mail Jeevas.”

“Mail Jeevas?”

“Yes, but he prefers to be called Matt. He has light brown- almost blond- hair, crystal blue eyes, and he smokes. I mean smokes. When he’s running out of one, he’ll use the tip of it to light another and keep going on.”

“Always smokes. He does know that could cause lung cancer, right?”

“I don’t really think he gives a shit, Light.”

Light nodded. “Do you think he’ll find you here?”

L was silent for a minute. “I don’t know.”


	3. Three

Three days passed, and neither of the boys worried about this Matt person coming into Light’s house to wreak havoc or harm L anymore than he already had. Light would cook small meals for himself, and L would raid the sweets. As far as Light was concerned, this worked out rather well. He would get the meals and the sleep he needed in order to function for work, and L could eat what he needed- more like wanted- to eat and go off doing whatever he needed.

It was on the last of these three days that L finally decided to open up to Light about his situation. They were both sitting in a swinging couch on the back porch, with L drinking a soda and Light drinking a lemonade when L spoke. “He didn’t just betray me.”

Light looked away from the road in front of the house and over at L, who was looking down at the ground dolorously. “Mail. He did more than betray me, Light.”

“He took your home, your clothes, left you in an alleyway in the street. What could’ve been worse from that point?”

L was quiet for a minute, not wishing to speak another word. He wished that he had never brought up this subject in the first place. “I used to be in a relationship with him. I thought he loved me, but he must not have. I came home early from work to find him on the couch, sucking the face off of another guy, who immediately fled the scene.  
“I was pissed off. I was yelling and screaming at Mail, just trying my hardest to make him feel bad; to regret what he had done and move out of my house. But he didn’t. In fact, he did the exact opposite and made an offensive play. He stripped me, tied me down, and... and...”

Light could understand why some of those factors just didn’t add up now. L said he ran to the alleyway. Wouldn’t he have been arrested for public nudity? L said he tried to commit suicide. Why weren’t there any scars on his body anywhere? Clearly, this Matt person had done some serious shit to the man he was using in the first place.

Light took his hand, clearly seeing that he was having trouble completing a sentence he never wanted to start in the first place. “I’m so sorry.”

“I thought he loved me....”

Light set his lemonade down on the porch and took L’s soda from him, setting it down. He pulled L’s head forward by his chin and touched their lips together. L was wide-eyed and shocked at first before he closed them and joined in on the kiss. They softly pulled away from one another. They stared at each other for a few minutes, completely silent before they tossed themselves toward one another in a kiss.

As they softly pulled away, L smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, L.”

xXx

There was the breaking of glass in the middle of the night. Instead of running to the living room or dining room like you would expect, Light immediately rushed to L’s room, fearful that the intruder might’ve been Matt.

But L wasn’t in the room.

“L!!!” Light yelled. “L!!! L, WHERE ARE YOU?!!!” 

He ran into the living room, seeing L shirtless and unconscious in the middle of room. He turned on the lamp to see if L had any injuries. He did- just one. But it was carved into the center of his back. One letter.

m

Matt had been there.

And now he was going to pay.


End file.
